nuheres_ceresfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Time and Dates Dates By universal convention, dates in the world of Ceres are kept in reference to the start of the current (or then current) reigning institution of a vicinity. For example, "Hyperion 14" refers to the fourteenth year of the reign of Hyperion Dynasty of the country of Khobasa. This is the notation used on the official documents and records of most Core Realm nations. However, since years are hence not uniform across most nations, dates in a local kingdom may not be comprehensible in other nations. Nonetheless, it remains the most popular method of keeping time. Wayward State : In most kingdoms, a period of unstability is known as a Wayward State. The typical date-naming convention is forgone when more than two institutions of power contend equally for the official seat of government. There is no official means of dating Wayword Periods, other than by refering to date as in: :: "It was the third year since the fall of the Hyperion Dynasty..." : Wayward Periods usually correspond to years of civil war or revolution within a state. Ages In the political and international landscape, long-distance dating usually performed relative to international events. While dating by "Ages" is uncommon in conventional speech, and the ranges defining an "Age" can vary from historian to historian, most well-educated citizens will universally comprehend the relative date when a famous international event is used as a marker. As of the present, the most commonly used event to mark the beginning current age is the Armstfall Compact, which signed all the Core Realms in a universal but temperoray non-aggression pact. Defining Events Imperial Corhel Age Alliance with the Kingdom of Torstael #Period: Imperial Corhel Age #The queen of Torstael marries the king of Corhel, resulting in a union of both kingdoms. It is decided that both kingdoms will be united in the first Empire of Corhel. The First and Second Himnyan Wars #Period: Imperial Corhel Age #Imperial Corhel wages several wars against the Kingdom of Himnya, a neighbor in the south. After decades of war, the Himnya is completed anexed by Corhel. The Death of Emperor Alcaster IV the Great #Period: Imperial Corhel Age (duration: 120 years) #In an era when political officials strived for attention and more influence, internal rivalries finally split apart with the unexpected death of Emperor Alcaster IV of the Vaseri Lineage. Because his will mysteriously disapeared soon after his death, this caused ambitious warlords and Alcaster IV's seventeen sons to attempt to assert control over a tumultuous empire. The War of Sons and Daughters #Period: Post-Imperial Corhel Wayward Period #Each of the seventeen sons sought to declare their own minor principality the "official and legitimate" descendent of the Corhel Empire. In the process, they needed to eliminate their siblings, who also claimed they were the legitimate government. This resulted in a civil war that spanned a decade, involving assassinations, unjust tactics, and frequent conflict. The Treaty of Three Princes (Armstfall Compact) #Period: Post-Imperial Corhel Wayward Period #As a result of the War of Sons and Daughters, three princes remained after a decade of war. Unable to best each other, they finally declared a truce and decided to divide the fromer Corhel Empire between the three of them. Thus, the kingdoms of Axia, Basnera, and Torstael were formed. The Empire of Corhel was reduced the Kingdom of Corhel, which was kept as a neutral city-state where the three Neocorhel nations now meet in political summits. The Neocorhel Triumverate Age The First Scriptek Technological Revolution #Period: Unknown. Occurs several years before the start of the Third Himnyan War. Origins are unknown. #Revolutionizes military strategy by introducing alchemy-based spells that can be wielded by unskilled soldiers and recruits. Concord-Elsie Incident #Period: Third Himnyan War Era #Starts the Third Himnyan War, which is intially a conflict between the Kingdom of Basnera and the minor state of Khobasa The Assassination of Herzal Christopher #Period: Third Himnyan War era #When the Kingdom of Mansval of sends an envoy to try to negotiate peace between Basnera and Khobasa, the ambassador Herzal Christopher is assassinated during the negotiations.